In general, as types for generating power, there are nuclear power generation using atomic power, thermal power generation using thermal power, hydroelectric power generation using hydraulic power, and wind power generation using wind power, in which the nuclear power generation using atomic power and the thermal power generation using thermal power are excellent in terms of efficiency, but have a problem of environmental contamination and exhaustion of resources. Further, as for hydroelectric power generation and wind power generation, there is no problem of environmental contamination and exhaustion of resources, but large-scale facilities are required to generate a great amount of power and such facilities have to be constructed in specific areas.
In particular, a wind power generation system is difficult to construct because it requires windy areas such as a seaside or a mountain locale. Accordingly, with a rising demand for energy saving, recently, studies for developing a small-sized wind power generation system for generating power even from a small amount of wind using a small-sized rather than large-sized wind power generator have been conducted.
Some examples of a small-sized wind power generation system have been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 10-2010-0032604, Korean Patent No. 10-1211581, Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 10-2012-0063888, and Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 10-2013-0081565.
These systems are commonly constructed at roadways for vehicles such as a car or a subway train and use wind power generated by the vehicles.
However, these systems have a problem in that separate power generation modules should be individually installed, power generation is not uniform due to differences in intensity of wind power at places where the power generation modules are installed, and power generation is reduced because wind power generated by vehicles on the roadways is exhausted as it goes up.